


a merman’s tale

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Flashback, M/M, Merman!John, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: • abyssal •(adj.)— pertaining to the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	a merman’s tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> Hullo! If you have read my 221b ficlet [venetus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642199) it was on Sherlock’s POV. I’d say that was the root fic and then this one. In this work, it was John’s. This is just me, trying and probably failing to write. But I really loved the idea of Merman!John and soulmates AU, so I squished them here. Thank you for visiting! 🤧
> 
> Carry on! x

For years, humanity has captured and experimented with his kind. Hence, a law was proclaimed in his kingdom ten years ago, prohibiting creatures of the sea to swim near the shallow part of the ocean. But the instant John heard the faint human heartbeat from where he was dozing his instincts prompted him to save the one who owns it. So he swam not even knowing what he’d do once he was where he had to go. It seemed as though his body already knew where his destination would be.

When John reached the ugly part of the port where humans disassembled the old ships, he saw the scuffle that was happening near the hull of the abandoned ship. Two heads rising then sinking. Two men fighting with each other. One man was wearing a huge dark fabric around him, while the other was wearing a thicker one. The latter seems to be struggling to hold down the other man so John decided to watch them closely, hoping to hear that heartbeat he was curious about. It was in the back of his mind. The nagging thought that he had heard that sound before. Hearing it seem to ease something in him. His deepest fears, his loneliest thoughts. It’s as if he has found his …

_But it can’t be ..._

John decided to tune out every sound around him except for what his instinct was telling him to listen. Being a merman, he can do just that. He can also hear what humans are thinking. It took a lot of training to tune out every single one of them but he mastered the skill eventually.

As John swam behind the hull of the ship, it was then that he heard the thoughts of the man that was strangling the taller one.

_Die! Die! Why can't you just die! You’ve been making my jobs difficult Sherlock Holmes!_

The man was desperate to kill. Even though he did just that. John scrunched his nose to the smell of human blood emanating from the man. John felt the anger inside of him slither through his fingertips. That man doesn't deserve to live. And he won't let him take another life again.

When the man called Sherlock struggled to breathe, John made the move.

He swam fast towards the two, angling his tail to hit the back of the strangler. The man released a pained groan that turned into a gurgle. John watched as the man held his throat as if he was clawing out something of it. The man stilled, and slowly sunk into the bottom. 

John then hurried back towards Sherlock. The man’s eyes fluttered, making John sigh a relief. 

_It’s okay. I got you._

He curled his arm over Sherlock’s waist while holding him in the arm.

_Hold on._ John pleaded. 

He knows he’s losing time. Sherlock wouldn’t survive. But for some reason, John couldn’t let go of the man in his arms. When Sherlock began to convulse John did the only thing he knew that would save a life.

He kissed Sherlock.

But as the moment their lips touched, their heartbeats synced together, a memory John long-buried resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

And it was something that John wished he’d rather die, instead of remembering again.

••••••

_”Father!” he shouted, his voice hoarse. John frantically swam under, avoiding the mass of dead people looking at him, eyes unseeing, pale-skinned, and frozen under the murky waters. All of them drowned when the passenger ship lost its battle against the unexpected giant waves and raging storm._

_A flash of blue caught his attention, John turned to see his father swimming towards him, face determined, while the ship broke apart above. But what intrigued John was the body in his father’s arms._

_”Father! Who—” But before John could even move, a shrieking sound echoed from above as the body of the ship broke into two, sinking fast towards his father._

_”No!!” John raised his hand, in an act of creating a forcefield._

_”Don’t, John—”_

_John turned around to see the silhouette of his father floating in front of him, in his arms, the still body of the human lay limp._

_”I had to.”_

_His eyes widened as he realized what his father did for the body of the young man._

_His father, Atmus, the last surviving soldier from the Human-Merman war, sacrificed himself for a human._

_”W-Why?” John asked quietly. He was surprised to see his father smiling down on the body, before looking at him._

_”He is your other half, John. Ocean Mother whispered the prophecy to me. You, the last…”_

_His father paused with a sad smile._

_”The last surviving descendant of the Merman soldiers with the hand of magic, and this human, will end the centuries of wars between sea creatures and his kind.”_

_John blinked. ”I… I don’t understand.”_

_Atmus gestured towards the body and John swam to reach for it. The pale skin and lithe body of the young man felt different from John's rough scaly features._

_”You will, when Fate’s gifted time comes. There will be trials to overcome, sides to be won, and skills to be honed. But the two of you will find each other. The two of you will work together. And you will succeed. No matter what happens. No matter where you are, or where he is… The ocean will call, and both of you will answer. Blood has been shed for so many years. Our ancestors had been blind for too long. The solution is not war.”_

_Not knowing what to say, John looked down on the body in his arms. It was only then that he noticed the young man, was in a deep sleep._

_”Alright. But you mean to say … I am his... m-mate?”_

_John stammered and felt his face warmed to the question._

_His father chuckled. ”Yes, my son. He is.”_

_So much to do, so much to say. John had found his mate. He should’ve felt happy … but instead, he felt hollow, alone. In finding his mate, he loses his…_

_”John.”_

_The tone of his father’s voice made John look up and all of a sudden he felt ashamed._

_”Do not question the ways of the Fate.”_

_”I’m sorry, Father.” He murmured._

_”My journey has come to an end, but not without my permission. I have known of my fate from the scribes of prophecies since I was a youngling like you. I’ve lived my life, found my mate, have the bravest son I am proud of. And finally, I can fulfill my duty as foretold. I have no regrets. And so should you.”_

_John swallowed the lump on his throat. He took a deep breath before looking at his father._

_”I will do my duty, father. I will never let you down.”_

_”I know you won’t. But John, do not forget…”_

_His father began to shimmer and his voice began to fade. John swam nearer to hear what his father was saying._

_”You are the heart. And he needs you more than anything… In every step of the way,”_

_”Father…”_

_His father’s silhouette smiled and then he was gone._

_John’s shoulders slumped as he swam into safety. He replayed the conversation he had with his father, noting all the important details when the body in his arms moved. His… mate._

_If in human years, his mate looked about not older than twenty against John’s twenty-four. Although before, the years a merman lived wasn’t really counted._

_John reached the twin peaks of rock not far away from the ship’s site. He could already hear several boats coming from both ends. It was probably the human authorities and rescuers. He had to leave._

_When he looked down at his mate, he was surprised to see a pair of half-lidded, stormy-grey eyes, staring at him._

_And the pull John felt was indescribable, like the universe has finally righted itself. He leaned down and kissed those luscious lips parted for him, imprinting his claim. Telling Ocean Mother, he finally accept his fate._

•••••• 

_It was you._

That day when John imprinted his soul on the sleeping young man, John had left him safely on the shore. He watched hidden by a huge rock how Sherlock was found by his familiars. It wasn’t time. And with a heavy heart John turned away and never looked back. When he arrived back to the kingdom, his mother welcomed him with teary eyes. She was already mourning the moment she felt his mate’s soul was gone. His kin had mourned the loss of a hero. A soldier. A husband. But John mourned the loss of his father. 

_”... The ocean will call, and both of you will answer.”_

His father’s words came back at him, echoing around him. John lost him. He lost Sherlock, and the ocean brought him back. 

”Sleep.” He said to Sherlock, and John watched as those fluttering eyelids fully closed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alas! You’ve reached the end. Thank you so much for taking a chance on this fic. Again, I am grateful for every comment and kudos and bookmarks my works receive. They keep me going. Honest to God. 🙏🏼
> 
> This work is dedicated to PrinceBSLocked, since they wondered if there’s anything else to be written from this universe. 
> 
> THANK YOU for dropping by! See you on the next work! x


End file.
